In An Instant
by suisho-foxeyes
Summary: Sakuragi suddenly wants to become friends with rukawa but a problem occurs. (RUHANA-fic)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I wish I did. Don't sue me I don't have any money  
  
Author's notes: This is my first time to write a fic so pls. Take pity and reviews pls. Comments and criticisms are highly accepted  
  
Legend: " " - taking ' ' - thoughts - insert author  
  
IN AN INSTANT  
  
Prologue  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi of class 2-B was staring outside the window of his classroom looking at the girl of his affection- Haruko Akagi. All the while he was thinking of ways how to ask her out. He remembers the time he tried but chickened out.  
  
"Eto, Haruko-chan do you have a minute?"  
  
"Oh, it's you Sakuragi-kun doshite?"  
  
"Aa, I..I.was-um..eh.wondering.if .um.you.um ...would  
like.um.to.go..ou..ou..oouu" suddenly Rukawa appears  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"Teme, kitsune-how dare you call me an idiot!!!"  
  
"Baka do'aho."  
  
"Teme!!! Nyahahaha, I know why you're insulting me. You're just  
jealous because I'm asking Haruko-chan out, ne Haruko-chan?" but  
unfortunately Haruko has already drifted to fantasy land at the sight  
of Rukawa.   
  
"Ah!!! Haruko-chan!!!"  
  
"Why can't I just ask her out? And why does that stupid kitsune always show up?" "Kami-sama doshite!?" his shout was heard throughout the school.  
  
Author's notes:  
What do you think? It sucks doesn't it. Please let me know what you think. Arigatoo!! Reviews pls. 


	2. Would You Give Me A Chance

Disclaimer: I don't them really! but one day I will . Sorry for the inconvinience the author has now become a lunatic (as if she isn't already), once again I don't own Slam Dunk I'm just borrowing so don't sue.  
  
Author's notes: Ok so here's chapter I hope you like it. Don't forget to review : )  
  
Chapter I: Would You Give Me A Chance  
  
"Why is that baka saru late?" Akagi growled as the basketball practice started 30 minutes ago. "If that baka doesn't arrive soon he'll do fifty laps around court!" even though Akagi wasn't with the team now he still acts like the captain. The members who knew him sweat drop.  
  
"Maa.. Akagi-sempai I'm sure he has a good reason why he's late." Ayako said to her senior. "He better have! Or else!!!!" The truth is Akagi was worried. This was the first time he was ever late, not that he knew anytime he was ever late. On the other hand, on the other side of the court, a certain blue-eyed kitsune was also having a thought of his own. 'Where is he? I arrived here earlier than my usual arrival just because I'm hoping that I could catch him alone. But now he's late. Where are you Hana?'  
  
Suddenly.. "Here comes the tensai basketoman(??) Hi guys did you miss me? Ah and who's here? Gori is that you? Ah it is you what are you doing here?" Akagi sweat drop.  
  
Bang!!! Sakuragi received another Gori punch.  
  
"Itai!! Why'd you do that baka gori?" "Baka! For the last time I told you not to call me GORI. And why are you late? Practice started 30 minutes ago. I came to see how the team is going and then you were late!" another gori punch was delivered. "Hmph! Stupid Gori" Sakuragi muttered softly.  
-------------------------o------------------------  
  
"Why of all people to be paired with, why does it have to be that damn kitsune!" Sakuragi said as he continued to mop the floor.  
  
"Speaking of him, where is he? He's suppose to be helping me clean! I bet he's sleeping somewhere again" 'I wish a car would hit him so that nobody will steal Haruko's affection again' "Nyahahaha. Well, better find that no good fox so I can go home early".  
  
"Oi, Kitsune doko? Come out right now and show yourself!" Sakuragi was now feeling irritated and worried at the same time. 'Now where could he be? Maybe something bad happened to him. Wait a minute, am I actually thinking about that fox? What the hell do I care anyway if something happens to him, but what if there is, what if he died! I'll be blamed' "Waah!! Don't die fox my life would be a living hell" the thought of the Sakuragi shinetai send shivers around his body. "No!!! Rukawa be alright I'll be there!" he scouted the whole place as fast as he could. At last he found Rukawa sitting in a bench at the park. His head tilted upwards as he watches the bright full moon and the stars. "Oi, you stupid fox- what are you doing here?" Sakuragi felt relieve as he finally found him safe and sound. "Aren't you suppose to help me clean the gym, you no good person." Of course he wasn't about to admit that he was actually worried for his archenemy.  
  
Rukawa shifted his attention from the moon to the person who was currently disturbing his sanctuary.  
  
"Sakuragi"  
  
Sakuragi kept talking and talking non-stop before he heard his name. He looked at the said person and saw something he had never seen before, Rukawa actually looked peaceful at that moment. He looked absolutely gorgeous like an angel sent down from heaven as the moon illuminated his pale face and gave it a slight glow.  
  
'Kirei. Matte, what am I thinking? How can it be possible for that fox to be beautiful? I am the only one whose suppose to be handsome here. Yeah that's right! I'm handsome and he could never be the same as me for he looks like a girl. Nyahahaha. but nonetheless beautiful' Sakuragi thought.  
  
All the while Rukawa returned his gaze back to the starry sky. Sakuragi suddenly sat down beside Rukawa. Silence. There was that comfortable silence that surrounded the both of them but Rukawa decided to break it. 'Damn'  
  
"Do'aho, what are you doing here?"  
  
" "  
  
"Oi. Are you listening to me? I said what are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"Aren't I suppose to be asking that question?"  
  
"What"  
  
"I said I just wanted to breathe some fresh air. What about you?"  
  
"Betsuni just felt like watching the stars"  
  
"Oh. My aren't you talkative tonight"  
  
" "  
  
"Never mind- aren't they beautiful?'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The stars"  
  
"Aa"  
  
There was that long silence again between them.  
  
"You know you ought to talk more, it's not that bad. But I just can't believe that I'm actually having a conversation between the known cool walking ice block and suppose to be the super rookie of Shohoku basketball, though you can never beat me because I am the tensai, the most popular boy and the fantasy of almost all the girls in the school, Rukawa Kaede."  
  
"Who would have thought you even have a humane side and you could actually talk more than five words".  
  
"Hmph. You don't know me do'aho so keep your opinion to yourself. Who cares what other people think of me. I am myself and nobody has the right to judge me for they do not know me". Sakuragi felt like he was strucked by a thousand volts of electricity as he understands the meaning of what the other had just said.  
  
"Hey, stop looking so idiotic right now. We better head back, it's getting late and if I hadn't known better I'm guessing you left the gym open".  
  
Sakuragi was silent until. "Would you give me a chance?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"would you give me a chance to know you better?"  
  
Author's notes:  
So what do you think? Crappy isn't it. Sorry for making hana and ru so OOC back there, I just can't help it. Do you get the story? Isn't it boring? Tell me if I should continue. I kinda getting the feeling that it sucks. Well anywayz pls. Review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!!!!!@@@@@@@@ 


	3. Beginning of a New Friendship

Disclaimer: For the last time I already told you I don't own them. But between you and me I really own them don't tell anyone ok it's a secret.. (The author still hasn't recovered yet so please understand).  
  
Author's note: For those who reviewed I really appreciate it!! Thank you.  
  
Fallen Angel: thanks for the review. Here's chapter 2 I hope you like it : )  
  
Zoid: I appreciate the review. I'll try to put some humor on it again but nonetheless thanks.  
  
So here goes chapter 2  
  
Chapter II:  
  
Beginning of a New Friendship  
  
"Would you give me a chance?" repeated Sakuragi now looking directly at Rukawa.  
  
"I don't understand," replied Rukawa  
  
"Don't you get it? I would really like it if you would give me a chance to be your friend".  
  
"But why? Don't you hate me?"  
  
"I admit yes I hate you but that was before, maybe I was just envious of you".  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that? If this is some kind of joke I would suggest that you stop it right now or else".  
  
"Why is it not possible that I would like to try to be your friend?"  
  
"Are you really serious?"  
  
"Of course! If I'm not do you think I would humiliate myself to even bother to ask you to be my friend?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, it would be my pleasure"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said yes do'aho"  
  
"Yosha!!!! I promise you wouldn't regret this".  
  
"Whatever"  
---------------------------o-------------------------  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Oi, Hanamichi why do you look so happy today? Did something happen common tell us" Ookhusu(?) voiced  
  
"Yeah, did you finally ask Haruko out?" Noma added  
  
"Iie, o yeah if you're wondering why, I just happen to be friends with Rukawa".  
  
"What!!!" all four could not believe what they just heard. "Are you referring to your supposedly archenemy, Rukawa Kaede?" Yohei wondered.  
  
"Hai!! And for your information he is not a walking ice-block, he is just the same as you and me".  
  
"Ha..Ha..Hahahahahaha.. you and Rukawa friends that's hilarious!!!" the said in unison  
  
Bump.bump.bump.bump (or was it thud?)  
  
Sakuragi gave them each of his infamous headbutt. "Ha, that's what you get for insulting me" Four teenage boys or rather the Sakuragi Guntai can be seen lying in the middle of the road with steaming lumps on their forehead.  
-----------------------------------0-------------------------------  
  
"Oi kitsune, matte" Sakuragi yelled as he saw Rukawa walking towards the gym.  
  
"Do'aho".  
  
"Hey don't be like that" he said as he caught up with him. "Besides were friends now right?"  
  
"So what do you want me to say, Do'aho?"  
  
"Tsk.tsk.tsk. first of all you should stop calling me do'aho and start calling me tensai. Nyahahahaha. next when I talk to you, you should look straight at me and smile, then you should say hi and ask me if I'm fine blablabla..  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Hey I'm not done talking yet!" Immediately Rukawa stopped walking and faced Sakuragi. "Hi! How are you? Isn't this day great! He said sarcastically but suddenly smiled.  
  
"Now that was great!" but as soon as Sakuragi saw him smile he was pinned from where he was standing. Rukawa saw that before he resumed walking. A small smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Do'aho".  
  
Author's notes: Hi there I'm back. So what do you think? Sorry if this chapter is so short I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Don't forget to write your comments and suggestions ok. Just press that sign at your left. Thanks again for those who reviewed. Sorry if the grammar sucks. 


	4. Haruko Akagi

Disclaimer: I am proud to say that I really own them!!!! You don't believe me??? But I really do own them (pouts). The author hasn't been eating lately so pls. Forgive the lunacy. The truth is we/ I don't really own them just borrowing so don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there I'm back. Sorry if I didn't update sooner, I was kinda busy these past few days, you know homework and stuff. Yeah to those who reviewed arigatoo gozaimasu, honto ni arigatoo. To Hagane-sempai thanks for the suggestion. I'll try my best to improve it ok. So getting back to the story well here goes.. don't forget to review ok. Thank You@@@@  
  
Chapter III:  
  
Haruko Akagi  
  
It's been six months since Sakuragi and Rukawa became friends. It was now widely known within the whole school. It was the talk between students and even teachers in its first couple of months since the news was spread. The Rukawa shinetai even fainted when they heard the news.  
  
"Stop bugging me!!! Why don't you just believe that Rukawa and I are friends? It's been six months already!!! Believe it or not I don't care! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
"But that's way too impossible. Its like a dog being friends with a cat or worse it could also mean that the beginning of the end is near" One of the members of the Media Club pointed out.  
  
"I don't care if it is- just leave me alone!!" Sakuragi ran as fast as he could away from those reporters.  
  
-------------------0--------------------  
  
"Do'aho, what are you so angry about?" Rukawa asked when he saw Sakuragi.  
  
"Those damn reporters keep on bugging me"  
  
"Why do you let them get to you anyways? They are not even worth your time."  
  
"Well that's the problem, they're wasting my time and they keep on following me wherever I go, and what's worst is that they keep on asking the same questions"  
  
"Do'aho then why are you always answering their questions if you're fed up with it?"  
  
"Well because. Why are they making a fuss over our friendship anyways? Is it impossible for me to like you as a friend?" Sakuragi said as a small blush kept on his face.  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"Regret what?"  
  
"Having me as your friend".  
  
"Of course not! Didn't you just hear me say that I like you"  
  
Rukawa blushed at that statement which was gone unnoticed by Sakuragi.  
  
"Arigatoo- Honto ni arigatoo"  
  
"Huh? For what?"  
  
"For being such a nice friend and standing out for me".  
  
"Nah. It's okay. What are friends for".  
  
-------------------------------0-------------------------------  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, chotto matte!"  
  
"Aa, Haruko-chan why are you still here and doshite?"  
  
"Eto Sakuragi-kun I was just wondering if you could walk me home"  
  
"Certainly Haruko-chan, anything for you".  
  
"Domo". ***  
  
"Ne Sakuragi-kun, I'm glad that you and Rukawa-kun are now friends".  
  
"Aa".  
  
"Could you, um, could you at least tell me what kind of friend he is"  
  
"Oh, Kaede, well I could say that he is a possessive friend, you know sometimes he even gets angry when I talk to the Guntai but now he's trying to adjust. But what I like about him is that he treasures our friendship a lot, he never fails to show me that I am special to him"  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
"So has he told you if there is someone special to him-like a crush or something?"  
  
"Not yet, he's really good at hiding things like that but I have a hunch that there is one".  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Yeah, because you see one time when we went out to go to a concert he suddenly tripped. Lucky for him that I was there to catch him and when I lifted his face up I saw that it was as red as my hair, funny isn't it? I started laughing, you should have seen his face, it was adorable. He was so cut5e like a child. When he straightened up I notice that he keeps staring back and when I tried to look he wouldn't let me.  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
"Oi, baka hyaku"  
  
"Hai, hai. What's the rush?"  
  
"I want to get a front seat" suddenly Rukawa tripped  
  
"Baka, look at where you are going. There's no need to rush I'm sure we'll get there on time"  
  
Rukawa wasn't able to move. His face was buried on the firm chest of his companion, he felt like his cheeks started to burn. The sensation of being close to Sakuragi was driving him crazy. Even his smell was intoxicating. He felt like he could die at that moment but also hope that it would last forever.  
  
"Oi kitsune" he heard somebody say.  
  
"Daijobu? Say something hey" Sakuragi was now shaking Rukawa  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Good I thought something bad already happened to you"  
  
" "  
  
"Wait a minute, why is your face red? Are you sick?" he put his hand on Rukawa's forehead  
  
"I'm not sick!" Rukawa shouted  
  
"Nya.nya.nyahahahahaha, I didn't know you couls actually shout like that. You know you look absolutely cute with your face like that".  
  
"Urusai" Rukawa's face was now redder. He felt so embarrassed at that moment.While Sakuragi kept laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Baka, let's just go ok".  
  
"Hai, hai Kae-chan. Nyahahahaha"  
  
"Huh!" Rukawa walked faster  
  
"Oi, chotto matte. I'm sorry ok. I'll stop teasing. Yakusoku."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Does that mean you forgive me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh c'mon, I already said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?"  
  
"Kneel down and take back what you said"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me being cute"  
  
"But you were!" Sakuragi protested  
  
"Baka, take it back!!"  
  
"Sure" 'what's so bad about it anyway?' " Ok, I take back what I said. Fair enough?"  
  
"That's fine. Let's go, the concert is about to start". Rukawa took Sakuragi's hand before looking back at the place where that wonderful experience occurred.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Sakuragi looked back.  
  
"Nothing" Rukawa pulled him before he could even get a glance of the place. All he saw was a teenage girl about their age walking in the opposite direction.  
  
'What was that all about?' he thought as they continued to walk side by side.  
  
=END FLASHBACK=  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, were here"  
  
"Huh. What?"  
  
"I said were already here at my house. Thanks for walking me home. I hope I didn't disturb you."  
  
"Not at all, Haruko-chan and it was my pleasure"  
  
:thanks again. Ja ne. Oyasumi-nasai. Take care (Do you know the Japanese term for this? If you know could you pls. Tell me".  
  
"Um, Oyasumi, Sweet dreams Haruko-chan"  
  
--------------------------------0-----------------------------  
  
"Rukawa-kun, tashikata, I finally found you" Haruko said  
  
Rukawa being the aloof person that he is, except when he is with Sakuragi ignored her and kept walking.  
  
Haruko walked beside him but it could be clearly seen that she was trying her hard to keep up with his strides.  
  
"What do you want?" Rukawa said as he wanted to get over whatever it is and get rid of the girl as soon as possible. 'Oh, if only she wasn't the sister of our former captain, I would have knocked her faceright now. By the way, what's her name again?'  
  
"Huh" Haruko didn't expect Rukawa to talk to her first.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if you have something to do this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah I have. What is it to you?"  
  
"Nandemonai" she sounded greatly disappointed.  
  
Rukawa was now out of sight.  
  
"What am I going to do with these tickets? I thought he would like it and mybe we could go together" she said as she continued walking.  
  
"Itai" she landed not so gracefully on the ground.  
  
"Hey watch where.. Haruko-chan!"  
  
"Hi there Sakuragi-kun"  
  
"Ah, gomen Haruko-chan I didn't se you".  
  
"Daijobu. It was my fault. Somehow I didn't look where I'm going".  
  
"Iie. It was my fault. I'm really sorry"  
  
"It's alright, I'm ok. Thanks for worrying"  
  
"If you say so, no problem then, ja ne I'll be late for practice so see you later". Sakuragi waved  
  
"Ano, matte Sakuragi-kun"  
  
"What is it Haruko-chan?'  
  
"Well you see I have extra tickets to the Kimagure-concert tomorrow night. Would you like to come?  
  
"Kimagure-concert, tomorrow with you?"  
  
"Aa, that is if you like"  
  
"Why that would be great! But could I invite Kaede to come along?"  
  
"Rukawa-kun?"  
  
"Hai! He loves that band! I'm sure he would love to come"  
  
"Ano, demo I only have two tickets" 'and besides he already refused'  
  
"That's too bad, I wish he could come but I'm sure he'll understand"  
  
"It's settled then, pick me up at eight tomorrow at my place, ja ne Sakuragi-kun" and Hauko bid goodbye.  
  
--------------------------------------0-----------------------------  
  
At practice: break  
  
"Oi kitsune guess what, Haruko just asked me out!"  
  
"She did? The world must be coming to an end"  
  
"Kitsune hidoi!" Sakuragi pouted  
  
'Kawaii" Rukawa unconsciously smiled a little at the sight in front of him  
  
'Huh? Why did Rukawa became suddenly silent' Sakuragi thought and looked up only to see the kitsune smiling.  
  
'It's that same smile again. What's this? Why do I suddenly have this tingling feeling inside me?'  
  
"Hey, do'aho are you listening?"  
  
While Sakuragi was talking to himself subconsciously he didn't hear Rukawa talk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said when will you go out and where?"  
  
"Tomorrow night to the Kimagure-concert" Sakuragi said coolly. He mind was still occupied by the smile he saw a few moments ago.  
  
"Did you just say the KIMAGURE-CONCERT?"  
  
"Yeah, I even asked her if you could come but she said she only has two tickets".  
  
"But the tickets are all sold out, how could she have gotten those?"  
  
"How should I know baka kitsune"  
  
"Fine. Nevermind then. Let's go break's almost over. Miyagi-sempai will surely get angry again if were late".  
  
"Nah. Don't worry about Ryochin that much besides I'm sure they'll never start without me because I'm the tensai. Nyahahahaha."  
  
"Yare, yare" 'Some things never change'  
  
Authors notes:  
Sorry for the delay. So what do you think? Confusing isn't it? Well that's ok just tell me what you think. Well I made this chapter longer (at least longer than the previous chapters right?) so hope you like it. I know it looks like the story is going nowhere but I promise you'll understand it just wait for the next chapters. I'll put the real plot on the future chapters but as of now bare with me first. Thank You. Don't forget to review. 


	5. The Concert

Disclaimer: Fine at least now I admit I own slam dunk. liars go to hell!!! My my so this makes me go to heaven when I die I'm not a liar. C'mon test me. // Who owns Slam Dunk?// Answer: Of course isn't it obvious me-the great me. see I told you I wasn't a liar.  
  
Author's Note: Those who will try to sue me well I really might say this to you I really have no money at all. It's better if you sue a beggar than me at least you could get some money. I've spent all my money trying to get help for my fading sanity but I guess it didn't work. Damn those doctors they just wanted to get my money. Poor me waaaahhhh..  
  
Sorry to have taken this long to update. My brain just left me wondering and wondering. Of course that really isn't an excuse. Gomenasai if it took me so long to update would you believe that I actually forgot my plot! Nah!! Well I know this isn't much of an excuse. Sorry I know this chapter would turn out quite short again promise I'll make the next one much much longer. Sorry. Happy New Year to All and Advance Happy Birthday Kaede-sama!!!  
  
CHAPTER IV- THE CONCERT  
  
7:00 P.M. Akagi Residence  
  
"Let's see, what will I wear? This, this, this or this?" Haruko kept looking at the mirror.  
  
"Let me see, red, pink, blue, or purple?"  
  
"Hmm, the red looks kinda nice. So red it is" she sighed  
  
'I finally decided what to wear after half an hour. What time is it anyways? 7:30, only 30 more minutes before Sakuragi-kun gets here'.  
  
"Yosh!"  
  
"So how do I fix my hair?"  
  
-----------------------------------oo--------------------------------  
  
8:00 P.M.- Outside the Akagi residence  
  
"Will I go now or should I wait. Maybe she's still dressing up besides girls are suppose to take a long time in dressing as I remember." There is a battle going on currently in Sakuragi's head. He couldn't decide if whether he should go there right now. He waited for 10 minutes before finally deciding to go there and ask her out and by then maybe go to the concert.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
--------------------------------------oo-----------------------------------  
  
"Takenori could you get that. I'm quite busy" Mrs. Akagi asked her son.  
  
"Be right there mom!"  
  
----------------------------------------------oo----------------------------  
----------  
  
Outside  
  
'Why doesn't somebody answer the door?' Sakuragi looked at his watch that read 8:30. Then the door suddenly opened and revealed a tall, dark skin man.  
  
"Um.good evening Mr. Akagi, um. I was just wondering if Haruko-chan is there?"  
  
"SAKURAGI HANAMICHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakuragi found himself standing in front of his former captain aka Gori.  
  
"What's with the huh? I said what are you doing here?"  
  
"Gori!!"  
  
BUMP  
  
"Itai!" 'Stupid Gori and his stupid Gori punch'  
  
"I told you to stop calling me Gori you dimwit"  
  
"Ne, Haruko-chan doko?"  
  
"Why are you looking for Haruko, don't you even respect her home and that you're even stalking her?"  
  
"Who's stalking who?" Haruko came out of nowhere  
  
"Haruko-chan, kombamwa. Sorry if I'm late"  
  
"Late for what?" Akagi wondered  
  
"It's okay Sakuragi-kun because I've just finish dressing up anyway"  
  
"What the hell is going on here? I demand for an explanation!"  
  
"Oniichan, remember when I asked mom and dad's permission to go to a concert?"  
  
"Yeah so what about it?"  
  
"Well today's the concert and Sakuragi-kun is my escort"  
  
"WHAT!!! That saru is your escort? No I cannot permit this. I will not permit you to go to that concert!"  
  
"Oniichan you're over-reacting. I was the one who invited him in the first place"  
  
"Demo"  
  
"Oniichan daijobu. I'm sure Sakuragi-kun will look after me" then she smiled her most sweetest smile. (Yuck! Sorry for the Haruko fans out there if there is any)  
  
Akagi couldn't resist that smile and so he just nodded before glaring at Sakuragi in an ifsomethingbadhappenstoheryouredead-way.  
  
"Arigatoo oniichan. You're the best!"  
  
"Tell mom and dad I'll be back before 2 ok, ja"  
  
--------------------------------------oo-------------------------  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Haruko-chan"  
  
"Domo. You don't look bad as well"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment 'I think' "  
  
"So" Haruko said trying to change the subject.  
  
"What is it Haruko-chan?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you told Rukawa-kun about this?"  
  
"Of course I did"  
  
"So what did he say?"  
  
"Oh well he just wondered how you got the tickets. You see he's been trying to find those for a very long time but unfortunately it was all sold out"  
  
'I see' " Yeah it was very hard to get these"  
  
' I stayed up a whole night calling people hoping to get these tickets hoping that Rukawa-kun would come'.  
  
"So Sakuragi-kun is that all he said?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Oh wait a minute; he said something about meeting you. Um. what was it again. Oh I remember he said that he wanted to see you after the concert"  
  
"Honto ni? Doko?"  
  
"Aa. He said at school"  
  
"Ok that's nice" 'Maybe he wants to apologize. This day might turn out much better than I expected' Haruko thought while feeling giggly and happy.  
  
The concert started on 10:00 sharp. The place was crowded with teenagers waiting and shouting to see their favorite band. Sakuragi and Haruko had to squeeze their way to get to the middle. They saw some of the guys. Kogure and Mitsui, Ryota and Ayako, Sendoh and Koshino and others but they didn't notice that someone was watching them very closely. Sakuragi sense this but thought that it was just some jerk looking at Haruko so he didn't mind.  
  
Finally the Kimagure band finally showed. Haruko and Sakuragi danced all night. They sung and danced, waved and jumped looking like total idiots but they didn't care a bit they were having a good time. But there was something on Sakuragi' s mind that he couldn't seem to ignore.something.  
  
This was the best concert Sakuragi had gone to much better he thought if he had spent the night with a particular someone.  
  
'Ok Sakuragi I know his your best friend but you can't possibly think of him always. You're just used to hanging and going out on concerts with him that's why you miss him. Common you're with Haruko now don't waste the opportunity' Sakuragi thought while a love song was being played.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun are you okay"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah Haruko-chan daijobu"  
  
"Ok but you seem so distant and not yourself"  
  
"It's nothing Haruko-chan. Hey I love this song. This is one of my favorites" Sakuragi said wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Really me too!"  
  
"Great" he sighed, as Haruko didn't pursue the topic.  
  
The concert ended with a hard rock metal song. Everybody was exhausted but felt really alive. The two left and were now walking towards the school.  
  
"That was great wasn't it Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
"Yeah it was the best!"  
  
They continued walking with an awkward silence surrounding them. Haruko felt excited and could not wait to see the boy of her dreams while Sakuragi was thinking of a certain someone. They had only a couple of blocks to walk before arriving at school when Sakuragi suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's the matter Sakuragi-kun"?  
  
"Nothing Haruko-chan. It's just that Kaede said he wanted to meet you alone so I'll just wait for you right here. I'm sure he'll get pissed off if he sees me with you"  
  
The words Sakuragi said made Haruko even more excited. She didn't want to waste more time so she quickly agreed.  
  
"Ok I'll see you then later" she walked closer to him tiptoed and gave Sakuragi a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
"I want to thank you Sakuragi-kun for the wonderful evening. Bye then see you later"  
  
Sakuragi was speechless. He couldn't believe what happened so he just waved back. After he was sure that Haruko was gone he put his fingers on his lips. The feeling that he always felt for Haruko ever since he me t her was coming back but not that strong.  
  
"That was my first kiss"  
  
Author's note: Boring isn't it. No significance at all. I totally hate Haruko. Well sorry if this is too short. It's obvious that it was rush right. I'm really sorry well don't forget to drop your reviews I want to know how the story is going from your point of view. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!!!! OTANJOOBI OMEDETTO KAEDE-SAMA. @@@@@@@@@@ 


End file.
